Episode 5404 (19 December 2016)
Synopsis As Martin admires the Christmas tree in the Square Gardens, Mick is less excited and reminds him that stealing it was a drunken decision; they weren’t in their right minds. Kush panics when it becomes apparent that their stories about where the tree has appeared from don’t match up. Jack arrives and shows the group the local paper – there’s a picture of Mick caught stealing the tree on the front page. As Tina, dressed as an elf, gets the local children geared up to meet ‘Santa’ in the grotto, DC Cole enters and declares that he’s looking for whoever stole the Christmas tree from outside of Walford Town Hall on Friday night. On cue – Mick enters. DC Cole presents Mick with a range of photos – he’s been caught red-handed. Mick tries to deny his part in the theft, but DC Cole shows him CCTV footage of him doing ‘the running man’ and requests that he do a live impression for him. Struggling to conceal his amusement, DC Cole declares that if the tree is returned tonight, no further action will be taken. Linda despairs as she looks on at the group of last week’s stags dressed as Santas, wanting to look uniform for when they return the tree. Later, Linda and Stacey corner Ian and ask him to donate some of his Christmas trees for free to the community. Ian declines, but when Linda frames it as ‘free marketing’ if he puts on a display in the Square Gardens, he relents. Linda rallies the community together as they turn the Square Gardens into a winter wonderland. With all the trees lit, the Square looks beautiful and the residents of Walford rejoice. It’s a heart-warming moment as Mick shouts for Linda – Ollie’s taking his first steps… Bex panics to an impatient Louise about the fact that she hasn’t heard from Shakil for days. Bex is disappointed when Louise states that she has – he texted her about them practicing their lines. Louise suggests that Bex talks to Shakil; it’s not acceptable for him to use her. Kush finds Shakil in the Market Inspector’s Office and questions why he isn’t in school, eventually twigging that it’s about Bex. Shakil and Bex meet in the park – Bex tries to break the awkward silence but Shakil is frosty with her. Alone with Stacey, a nervous Bex confides in her that she’s worried that since she’s had sex with Shakil, he’s gone off her. Stacey suggests that if she and Shakil can’t talk about being intimate, then maybe they’re not ready. Bex arrives at the rehearsals for ‘A Christmas Carol’ – it’s too much for her as she watches Shakil and Louise act together and she runs out. Louise heads to Number 31 to see Bex and delivers her the bad news – Shakil’s changed his status to ‘single’ on social media. An anxious Linda tells Whitney that Ollie has his assessment on January 3rd; she was hoping that he’d be a bit further on with his development by then. Whitney is given food for thought when Linda laments that she was looking forward to a nice Christmas with nothing hanging over them. Whitney suggests to Johnny that she host Christmas lunch this year, Johnny states that she’ll have to clear it with Linda. Later, behind the bar, Whitney puts forward her idea of holding Christmas lunch at her and Lee’s – Linda’s thrilled at the thought. Lee is apprehensive as Whitney reels of a list of things they’ll need to host Christmas. Later, alone in the kitchen, Lee makes a call to get a payday loan. As Dot leaves the house, she struggles to see clearly and the apprehension is clearly etched onto her face. Ronnie arrives at the Launderette and informs Dot that she’s found a surgery that would help with her AMD – she and Jack are happy to pay for it. Dot declines the offer, much to Ronnie’s disappointment. Ronnie finds Roxy in the park and shows her the Walford Gazette – they’ve named her as Amy’s mum in a family photo. Roxy is clearly upset, but fronts. Ronnie suggests to Roxy that she meet her and Amy at the Vic later; Roxy half-heartedly agrees. Once Ronnie has gone, Roxy follows a dealer into the toilets. At the Vic, Ronnie calls Roxy – they’re waiting for her. In the bathroom of Number 55, Roxy sits alone having taken cocaine. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes